


Fuck Me Sweetheart

by orphan_account



Series: An Unlikely Pair [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Barebacking, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Rimming, Vampire Merlin, Wall Sex, Werewolf Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rimming and wall sex. What more could a werewolf want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck Me Sweetheart

"Nimueh looked constipated the whole time."

Merlin threw his head back with laughter, their entwined hands swung between them as they walked back to Merlin's old room.

"Mordred looked like he was struggling not to jump up and kill me," Arthur continued. "Edwin wasn't frowning or smirking, for  _once_ , but he certainly wasn't smiling either. Gwen and Sefa seemed to be the only ones that actually  _want_ me here."

Merlin stroked Arthur's hand with the pad of his thumb and smiled sweetly at his lover. "Don't worry about it, Arthur. They'll warm up to you." He narrowed his eyes mischievously. "Or else."

"They're vampires, Merlin. They can never 'warm up.'"

"You know what I mean." They reached Merlin's secluded chamber. "And there is  _one_ way to warm up a vampire." He gave Arthur a heated look as they walked inside.

"Is that the best line you've got?" Arthur said, leaning over to steal a quick kiss. 

Suddenly Arthur was standing against the wall on the opposite side of the room, his cheek pressed against the stone.

"Still hate it when you do that," he said breathlessly. He could feel Merlin's engorged cock against his arse, and Merlin breathed down Arthur's neck, sending a wave of desire over him.

"Still love it when I get you all hot and wanting for me," Merlin replied hoarsely. He inhaled deeply. "There it is again. That earthy smell."

He licked a stripe up Arthur's neck and Arthur shivered. He knew that Merlin would never drink his blood; werewolf blood was like engine fuel to vampires. But the act itself was incredibly sexy, especially the flick of tongue at the end that grazed Arthur's earlobe. 

Merlin slid his hands slowly, appreciatively down Arthur's sides, and anchored them at his hips. He angled his back so that he could get a good look, but still have his groin pressed to Arthur's pert arse cheeks. 

"Just look at you." He lowered his ear to Arthur's back. "Just listen to you."

"Going to get on with it then?" Arthur said through his teeth.

Merlin was suddenly serious. "I can't go too fast. Not the first time."

Arthur gulped and nodded his understanding. He spread his legs further apart and stuck his arse farther out, nudging Merlin's erection. "Slow then," he said. "Fuck me slow."

Merlin grinned impishly and whispered ice cold into Arthur's ear, "Don't move."

Arthur had his arms raised and his palms pressed flat against the stone wall. Merlin wormed his way under and rose to full height between Arthur's outstretched arms. He kissed Arthur once before he began pulling off his own shirt, undressing in the small space between Arthur and the wall.

When he was naked he started on Arthur. He slipped his cold fingers up Arthur's shirt, trailed them up the werewolf's chest until the arms raised up just long enough for the shirt to be taken off. Then they went back into position. 

Merlin slid down to his knees and very slowly untied Arthur's shoes. He pulled each foot out then lifted his hands to the button on Arthur's trousers. He undid it with agonising slowness that left Arthur with a pumping heart and sweaty palms. Merlin was enjoying it.

"You're a bloody tease, you know that?" Arthur exhaled when he was finally stepping out of his trousers and all there was left were his pants.

Merlin's response was to kiss the clothed bulge in front of him and make Arthur shudder. Merlin could tell it took all his willpower not to thrust his hips forward.

"Merlin," Arthur whined. His eyes were shut tight and his brow was furrowed with concentrated want. His heart beat in time with the throbbing of his pulsing dick.

The vampire slid Arthur's pants down and Arthur quickly got out of them. Finally, they were both just naked as equals. 

Merlin snaked his way back around, kneeled behind him, and ran his hands up the backs of Arthur's thighs until they reached the globes of his arse and he spread them gently apart. He knew his breath was cold so he dove in and licked over Arthur's hole immediately. Arthur let out a stifled moan and his muscle clenched tight.

"Your first instinct will be to resist," Merlin said. "You have to just relax, Arthur." He caressed a cheek softly. "Just relax."

Arthur let out a shaky breath and his hole untightened. Merlin kissed his way back to the entrance, gave Arthur some warning of his intentions. Then, after a few moments of tongue twirling and arse massaging, Merlin stuck his tongue deep inside. 

"Nnnghf!"

It was some mix of a moan, whine, and a whimper. Either way it went straight to Merlin's cock to hear how pleased Arthur was. He continued to fuck Arthur with his tongue, until Arthur was begging for more. When that happened, Merlin slipped a finger in beside his tongue and steadily stretched Arthur open for him.

When Merlin had two fingers and his tongue inside, Arthur said, panting, "Merlin I—"

"Got it." Before Arthur could react, the probing fingers and tongue had left him and Merlin was back with lube-slickened hands. Merlin applied it to arse and cock then stood and spun Arthur around so his back was pressed against the wall instead of his hands.

Merlin captured his lips in a kiss before going any further. But Arthur, ever impatient, wrapped his left leg around Merlin's waist and brought them closer together. 

"I was going to ask if you're ready, but I think the answer is quite obvious," Merlin whispered into the sloppy kiss.

"Mmm."

Merlin took the moan as encouragement. He grabbed Arthur's right leg and wrapped that around him as well, cupping Arthur's arse and spreading the cheeks for him as he held him. Arthur was caught between Merlin and the wall, and he realised then that Merlin meant to fuck him up against the stone.

He held onto Merlin's shoulders for support, his shoulder blades digging into the stone behind him as Merlin slid inside. It was a smooth entry but burned a bit around the edges all the same. They stayed like that, Merlin holding Arthur up by his arse against the wall with himself wedged inside, for a couple minutes. Arthur took deep breaths and Merlin prepared himself to not shatter Arthur's hip bones. 

"Go," Arthur said. 

Slowly, Merlin pulled slightly out then carefully went back in. He knew the first few times would hurt for inexperienced Arthur, and was lucky because it was his first time fucking something so fragile. He needed just as much time to get used to it as Arthur did.

Then Arthur dug his fingernails into Merlin's skin and moaned for more. Merlin pulled out more and thrust back in a bit faster and harder, mindful of his grip on Arthur's thighs and arse.

Soon, it wasn't enough. 

"Faster, Merlin," Arthur pleaded. He pushed his back off the wall so that he was only staying vertical from having his arms wrapped around Merlin's neck. The way his body jerked up and down on Merlin's cock drove Merlin nearly to the edge. 

Merlin stepped forward a bit so Arthur's back was against the wall again. It was easier to fuck into something that was anchored. Still, Arthur's arms were draped over his shoulder and down his back so that his hands were clawing at him.

"Come on Merlin, harder, fuck me harder, I trust you," Arthur mumbled into Merlin's neck.

Merlin bit his lip at Arthur's desperation and complied. He moved his hips faster and thrust in deeper until Arthur was screaming in pleasure.

At some place in Arthur's brain, some deep deep place, he knew that the louder he screamed, the more likely that the others would hear him. He also knew that it was rather pathetic, begging for Merlin's cock like this. His thoughts were even more embarrassing, being something along the lines of  _yeah Merlin, fuck me, don't ever stop fucking me, just keep going just like this, don't stop don't stop please don't stop, this is so fucking good_.

He nearly screamed it. Instead he cried out, "Merlin! Merlin! Merlin!" until the friction of his cock sandwiched between their stomachs was too much combined with Merlin thick inside him and he came undone. Merlin's own wave of climax crashed into him not too long after and he was spurting hot into Arthur's fucked channel.

Arthur lay draped over Merlin's shoulder like a ragdoll. He was exhausted. Merlin, though, was content to stand there and hold Arthur in his arms until Arthur's heartbeat slowed down. Once it did, Merlin walked over and set Arthur down on the bed.

Arthur looked up at him with heavy, sated eyes. A lazy grin spread across his face, and Merlin, though he wasn't tired, crawled onto the bed next to him.


End file.
